


Yes Officer

by kelseycurtis



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cop Fetish, Costumes, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: Negan and Roxy come across a fancy dress shop...complete with all kinds of goodies





	Yes Officer

Yes Officer

Roxy’s P.O.V

Negan and I were on a run. It was his idea, he wanted to get out of The Sanctuary for a few hours at best. I didn’t blame him to be honest apart from when he said he was bored. There were plenty of things to do around the place but that man unfortunately became easily bored. We had found a few useful items like batteries and bullets. And thankfully we had only run into a handful of walkers that had been easy enough to take out. It was nice for just the two of us to be out on our own as well. Nobody to bother us or interrupt us. 

Negan suddenly stopped the truck, grinning ear to ear. I frowned and looked ahead to see what was so amusing. All I could see was a fancy-dress store. I turned to him and raised an eyebrow.   
“We’re not gonna find anything useful in there,” I spoke.  
“Sure, we are.”  
Negan pulled up outside the store and we checked the area for walkers before heading inside.   
“We’re meant to be finding things for everyone not just us,” I said matter of factly.   
“And who the fuck is in charge baby girl? I can take whatever I want…you know that best of all.”

I rolled my eyes at his comment even if he was right. Negan and I searched the interior of the store before Negan began looking through various costumes, getting excited over various finds. I had no idea he was this much of a dork. Or this adorable. Maybe he’d been like this with Lucille. Maybe they had both liked doing fancy dress. I took a look myself, finding various superhero costumes. I think I’d look pretty good in a Supergirl costume. Or maybe even a Catwoman costume. I remember wanting to be as cool as Michelle Pfeiffer when I was a little girl. 

Negan had vanished from sight and I began to look for him through the hordes of costumes, wigs, props and masks. Knowing him I was expecting him to jump out of me from an isle to scare me. I kept my guard up and called out for him. No response. Fucking asshole. I turned down a corner for Negan to do exactly as I had suspected. He jumped out at me with a loud roar wearing a clown mask that was covered in blood as well as sporting a Freddy Kruger glove. I jumped, my hand going to my pistol in a pure instinct response. He was laughing as he took the mask off, looking proud of himself. I shoved him back, still pissed off.   
“You’re an asshole,” I spoke.   
“Yep.”

I shook my head at him, “since when did clowns carry around Freddy Kruger gloves?”   
“Well it was either this or I came at you with a fucking plastic machete. Which would you prefer?”  
“Your still an asshole.”  
“You gotta see what I’ve found, your gonna love it.”  
“Am I?”  
Negan took my hand in his non-knife gloved one and dragged me down another isle to the back wall of the store. In front of us was a huge collection of more adult costumes. Sexy nurses, sexy nuns, sexy everything you could imagine. Of course, Negan would get the most excited about this section. As if I didn’t have a vast collection of sexy underwear as it was now he wanted costumes. 

“I’m gonna need a new wardrobe at this rate,” I said.  
“I don’t know what you mean.”  
“Knowing you your gonna try and take every single one of these back with us.”  
He shrugged, “you don’t know that,”  
I raised an eyebrow at him, a smile playing at the corner of my lips, “why don’t I believe you?”  
“I never said they all had to be ones you could wear.”  
Negan grabbed a cop costume before rooting through the rack to find his size. Alright. I could get behind this. The costume was complete with baton and handcuffs. 

Negan headed to the changing rooms, leaving me out here on my own. There was a makeup counter opposite the changing room entrance and I took a seat on the stool, waiting for him to come back out. I dumped my backpack beside me and crossed my legs. I scanned over the various bold colours in the counter as well as the different kinds of fake blood. I had no idea there could be so many different types, the same goes for liquid latex. 

I heard Negan clear his throat, “ma'am could you step away from the counter please?”  
I smiled to myself, I should have known he would jump straight into the role play. I did as I was told and stood up, taking a step towards him. Well hello officer. The outfit was dark blue, simple trousers, a short-sleeved shirt that showed off his tattoos. He was also wearing a cap and black shades. There was a plastic baton and metal handcuffs attached to his belt. I held back a wolf whistle.

“Would you turn around and place your hands on the counter please?” He asked.  
“But you just said-“  
“Don’t answer back to an officer.”  
I rolled my eyes and bent over, placing my hands flat on the glass counter. Negan came up behind me, kicking my legs apart a little further as he pressed himself against me. I heard the metal of the cuffs as he took them off the belt. He cuffed my wrists together, my chest and cheek now pressed against the cool glass.

“Do you have any weapons on you ma'am?” He asked.  
“Apart from the guns and machetes no.”  
Negan removed my weapons, dumping them on the floor next to my bag. He pulled me upright by my cuffs.   
“I think I'll have to perform a search just to be sure,” Negan spoke low in my ear.  
I bit my lip as his hands began grabbing various parts of my body, starting with my arms. He patted them down and felt along my back before his hands groped my breasts.

“I think I've found two more very dangerous weapons right here,” he spoke.   
I could tell he was smiling as he continued to knead my breasts. I arched into his touch a little, wishing that my clothes weren’t in the way. As if reading my thoughts Negans large hands slipped under my shirt, cupping my breasts once more. He pulled down the cups of my bra, continuing to squeeze my breasts. He then tugged on my nipples until they formed taught peaks. He pressed against me, letting me feel how hard he was. I couldn’t help but arch into his touch, desperate for more. 

Negans resumed his ‘search’ his hands now moving down my lower back until they reached my rear. He squeezed the flesh through my jeans before giving it a playful smack. I made a small sound, the heat between my legs continuing to grow. He felt along my legs before bending me back over the counter.   
“I think I’ll have to perform a more…thorough search just to be sure,” Negan spoke.  
“Whatever you think is best officer,” I played along.   
Negan pulled my jeans down so they were bunched around my ankles. My panties soon joined them.  
“Now then, I think a bad girl like you needs to be fucking punished for carrying around so much dangerous shit.”  
“Yes officer.”

He brought his hand down on my rear hard. I made a small sound, enjoying the way my skin tingled.   
“Hmm maybe I should use Lucille instead, you know how she hates being left out,” Negan suggested.   
I shook my head, I knew he wouldn’t but that was definitely not an option.   
“You don’t like that idea huh?” Negan asked.  
“Would you?”  
“That smart mouth is gonna get you into lots more trouble sweetheart.”  
Negan pulled out the hollow plastic baton and gave my ass a soft tap. I flinched, trying to think which would hurt more. His hand or this? 

I bit my lip as he delivered the first blow. It wasn’t too bad, but I’m sure after the tenth time it would be fucking painful. I closed my eyes, forcing myself to relax and to breathe evenly. The second hit came, forcing a soft whimper from me. By the fifth one the heat between my legs was becoming unbearable. I needed him to touch me.   
“Look at you, taking it like a fucking champ,” Negan marvelled.   
I smiled to myself, happy to be pleasing him. I managed the final five blows, tears welling in my eyes as he finished them. My ass was sore and probably looked as red as a tomato but what was coming next would make it all worthwhile. 

Negan ran his fingers across my entrance before pulling away to inspect them. He whistled, before chuckling.  
“Seems like you enjoy getting punished, such a dirty fucking girl. Now what is to be done about that? I could throw you in a cell for ten years and you serve your sentence or you can convince me otherwise,” Negan explained.  
“And how would you like me to convince you officer?”  
“I’m so fucking glad you asked.”  
Negan pulled me up right before turning me round and forcing me down on my knees in front of him. I looked up at him and smiled softly. 

He unbuckled his belt and loosened the blue pants. Negan pulled out his fully hard cock, running the head over my lips. I barely licked the tip just to tease him. Negan grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled back hard. I opened my mouth, letting him guide me to take as much as I could in my mouth. He pushed just that little bit further, making me gag on his cock. He groaned at the feeling of my throat constricting around him before his hips started soft, slow thrusts. I got my breathing back to normal and began to match his pace, regardless of his grip on my hair. 

Slowly his pace began to speed up as he continued to use my mouth for his own pleasure. I looked up at him through my lashes, meeting his lustful gaze. Soon enough he pulled me off of him, breathing heavily. Of course, he didn’t want to cum in my mouth. He pulled me to my feet before kneeling before me too carefully help me out of my brown boots, jeans and panties. Now I was completely naked from the waist down. He gave me another playful slap to the rear before pushing me down against the counter by my hair. I bit my lip, pressing back against him.   
“I love it when you’re so fucking needy baby girl,” He spoke. 

Negan rubbed the head of his cock against my clit, making me whine and continue to press back into him.   
“You want daddies cock, baby girl?” He asked, continuing to tease.  
“Please daddy.”  
Slowly he pushed into me, letting me feel every inch of him sink into me and stretch me open. We both moaned at the feeling, my fingernails digging into my palms as I was unable to grip anything. Negan began a fast, hard pace his hips smacking against my rear. He grabbed my bound wrists, using them as leverage to pull me back on to him. I did my best to push myself back against him and match his pace but I couldn’t do much in my position.

My body was pressed against the counter, my knees pressed against the wood painfully. I could deal with it for now but I was likely to have bruises tomorrow. Not that Negan would be bothered, he loved to leave marks on me, let others know that I was all his. Negan groaned as he continued the punishing pace. I moaned out his name, not caring about how loud we were. Another apocalypse perk I guess, you could sex in public places and not worry too much about how loud you were…providing there were no walkers in ear shot of course. That’s not the kind of voyeur anybody would want. 

Negan reached down with his free hand and began rubbing my clit to quicken my oncoming climax. I arched against the counter top, whining and bucking into his touch. A few more thrusts and I came undone, crying out his name amongst various curse words. Negan cursed as I tightened around him. Two more thrusts and he reached his own climax, his groans low as he continued to fuck me through his orgasm. Negan took a few deep breaths to compose himself before freeing my wrists from the cuffs and pulling out of me. I slowly stood back upright, rubbing my wrists where the cuffs had started to leave red marks in my skin. 

I pulled Negan forward for a kiss before redressing myself. Negan changed back into his normal clothes, putting the cop costume back in its packaging. I stepped over to the back wall and began to pick out of a few costumes of my own. Nurse, cheerleader, cop, nun and maid would do for now. I spied a pair of cat ears and added them to the mix too. All your typical stuff sure but Negan wouldn’t complain, quite the opposite. And I certainly wouldn’t be complain when he returned the favour either.


End file.
